Anniversaries
by animemetoo
Summary: Shikamaru and Chouji are just enjoying one of their annual rituals. Yaoi - don't like? Then don't bother reading.


Another story my friend yes_rhade came up with and was kind enough to let me join her in writing. We hope to write more chapters for this.

We love comments/reviews so please drop us a line!

***************

The two men leisurely strolled through Konoha, enjoying their relaxing evening together.

"How long has it been Shikamaru?" Chouji asked as he squeezed his lover's hand.

"Hmm, how long has it been since we graduated the academy?" The pony-tailed man smiled.

"No."

"Oh, how long has it been since we were both placed under the tutelage of Asuma-sensei?" The brown-haired genius did enjoy teasing his lover.

"No." Chouij smacked the shoulder of his comrade.

"Oh, you must mean how long it's been since I noticed how great your ass is and how much better it'd look with my dick shoved deep inside it." Shikamaru smirked then ducked, knowing his comment would warrant another, harder smack.

"No, you pony-tailed baka!" The red-head couldn't help but laugh before planting a kiss on the other man's cheek. "Besides, you know your ass looks even better with me inside."

"Well, I won't complain about that." Shikamaru stopped walking, grabbed his lover's arm, and pulled him close for a deeper kiss. He gently bit on Chouji's bottom lip as he ended the kiss. "'So, you must be asking how long it's been since we moved in together."

"Yes...how long has it been since Ino threw all my clothes in a box and sent me to your apartment?"

"You never should've agreed to be her roommate." Shikamaru chuckled with the memory of how the irate blonde would pound on the walls whenever her two teammates were too rowdy in bed.

"You should learn to control yourself. " scolded the chubby ninja. He knew he should have said it with more conviction, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was just as wanton as his partner. How many times had he snuck into Shikamaru's sleeping bag during a mission? How many times had he let Shikamaru take him while Azuma-sensei was just in the next tent? How many times had he…..He still couldn't believe the time he was brave enough to take the brown-haired man on Gaara's desk during a diplomatic mission to the Sand Village. Thankfully, Gaara was being entertained and detained by Ino, who knowing her teammates so well, knew exactly what they were doing at that moment.

"You should learn how sexy you are when you are wearing an apron and have flour on your cheeks." The shadow ninja's voice got huskier, betraying the desire that was beginning to tent his pants.

"I was making Ino's birthday cake. You could have waited to attack me after I got the cake into the oven." Chouji blushed, embarrassed, yet honestly pleased with how much his lover wanted him.

"I tried. I innocently stood in the doorway, watching you stir the batter. I was behaving myself. I was really controlling myself because she threatened to shove my shogi tiles in unmentionable places. It wasn't all our fault. She was partly to blame, because she came home early!"

"It was her apartment too," Chouji argued.

"But...but...every time you stirred the batter, you shook your ass. It was as good as an open invitation to make it mine. And then the open bottle of cooking oil was right there. It was a sign!." Shikamaru pouted like a petulant child. "How could anyone resist that?"

"Well, it's not like it was the first time she caught us mid-coitus." Chouji bumped into his lover.

Mumbling under his breath, "She could have at least let us finish...I was so close. I was almost there. And you were squirming, getting covered in that sweet cake batter. Damn, I can still taste it all."

The two men arrived to the front door of the apartment. Neither were surprised to find it sealed with many new locks and creative seals. Shikamaru laughed, and started undoing all the seals. "Wow, she has gotten really good at this."

Chouji nodded. "I overheard Kakashi the other day wondering how Ino had gotten so good at seals. There was one he couldn't break."

"I know. Iruka-sensei is beginning to get jealous, so he's been practicing in the office. I've learned a lot these past few months, hopefully..." The chunnin stopped, studied the last seal a few minutes before finally breaking it. "How troublesome. Okay, I got them all." Opening the door, he gestured for his lover to enter.

"So, I ask again..." Chouji was stopped mid-sentence as his lover planted a demanding kiss on his mouth. When they finally broke apart, the red-head's body was on fire. Gathering his thoughts, he began, "Again...how many years have we been breaking into Ino's apartment..." His thoughts were lost again as he was pushed onto the dining room table, his pants forcefully pushed down, and Shikamaru's hand tightly wrapped around his erection.

Shikamaru smiled. "Hmm, this makes the 10th year." He twisted Chouji's nipple, causing the red-head to squirm nicely under him. "Yes, it's been 10 years since Ino packed your bags, threw you out, and forced us to live together. That's why we should always include her in our anniversaries."


End file.
